


Crema Prompt Fill #63

by twobirdsonesong



Series: Crema Verse [66]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Crema, Dogs, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Early Mornings, Established Relationship, Fluff, Klaine, M/M, Prompt Fill, Romance, Walks In The Park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 02:36:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1588490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twobirdsonesong/pseuds/twobirdsonesong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked you: I would love some more Pav stories please, seeing Chris with his new puppy gave me lots of feels!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crema Prompt Fill #63

_Morning_

 

Blaine is used to waking up before the sun. Years and years of opening shifts at his Starbucks trained him to rise when the rest of world outside was still dark and quiet.

 

He rarely minded.  New York can be something approaching peaceful at 5 in the morning, after the latest bars closed down and the last stragglers made their way home, filtering out of midtown and back to their boroughs, and before the earliest workers got up and moving.  There’s a calm that comes during those brief hours when even this city finally sleeps.

 

But that doesn’t mean Blaine _still_ wants to wake up at fuck o’clock in the morning, now that he’s no longer employed as a barista.  Now that he can sleep wrapped up in Kurt’s arms or sprawled across his chest or holding him tight for long, perfect hours.  Pavarotti, however, has completely different ideas sometimes.

 

Blaine wakes up early that morning to Pav’s cold, wet nose against his bare back and her broad tongue laving at his cheek as she whines insistently in his ear.

 

“G’way, girl,” Blaine mumbles, blinding reaching back to shove her away, but their little floppy-eared puppy has grown into 50 pounds of solid dog and when she wants something, she usually gets it.

 

“Kurt.”  Blaine nudges absently back at Kurt’s thigh, pushing to wake him up, but Kurt doesn’t move.

 

Pav makes another soft, whining sound from the edge of the bed and Blaine sighs.  He already knows that someone is going to have to leave the warmth and comfort of the bed.  “Can’t it wait an _hour_?” He mutters into the darkness of the bedroom, but Pav just wuffs and pokes him with her nose again.

  
Blaine rolls over, flopping across Kurt’s body.  His husband is sound asleep, breathing slowly and blissfully unaware of Pav.  “Kuuuurrrrttt,” Blaine hums in his ear, but Kurt’s nose just scrunches and he borrows deeper into the blankets.  “It’s your turn to walk Pav,” Blaine tries, a little louder.

 

“Grrmmpph,” is all Kurt responds and Blaine sighs. It’s not like they have a schedule for walking Pav because they both delight in taking her on long walks though the city and the parks, but sometimes even the deeply rooted love for their dog isn’t enough to make Blaine want to roll out of bed in the morning before he has to.

 

“ _Fine_ ,” Blaine huffs as he swings his legs over the edge of the bed.  Pav spins excitedly around in a tight circle before scampering out of the bedroom, nails clattering against the hardwood, no doubt to sit at the front door.

  
Blaine finds pants and a soft sweater and he tiredly pulls them on. It’s spring, but it’s still going to be a little cool out this early.  When he glances back at the bed, Kurt has rolled into the warm spot Blaine left behind and Blaine’s heart gives a painful little squeeze at the sight of Kurt’s messy hair peaking out from underneath the covers.

 

Pav is waiting for him at the door, tailing wagging as she grins widely at him, when Blaine wanders over.

 

“Hold on, hold on,” he mutters.  His shoes are in a pile with Kurt’s underneath the coats hanging on their hooks and he grabs the easiest pair of loafers to slide on.

 

“You’re lucky you’re cute,” Blaine tells Pav as he grabs her leash off the hook and Pav does not disagree with him.

 

He’s about to open the door when Pav gives a little yip and tugs on the leash.  Blaine turns to see Kurt shuffling sleepily down the hallways towards them, still tugging one of Blaine’s hoodies on over his head.

 

“Hey, go back to bed, I can take care of this,” Blaine offers, but Kurt just smiles at him while putting on his own shoes.

 

“And let you have all this time alone with our girl?” Kurt leans in and kisses Blaine softly and Blaine is never going to get over that taste.  “Let’s go, dear.” Kurt loops his arm through Blaine’s as they step outside of their home and into the cool, quiet morning.

 

The sidewalks around their neighborhood are emptier than usual and Blaine revels in the still moments.  Their lives are so hectic sometimes, full of meetings and rehearsals and far too many industry parties for Blaine’s liking that he cherishes every moment he gets alone with Kurt.  Even if means a 5am walk without any coffee in his system to get him moving.

 

“I remember when you brought Pav home,” Kurt muses as they meander down the street-lined street.  “With your sob story about her being left in a box in the alley.”

 

Blaine scoffs.  “She was!”  Blaine watches as Pav sniffs at a tree like it’s got something to tell her.

 

“You and your big soft heart,” Kurt teases, looping his arm through Blaine’s and pulling him close.  They long ago learned how to walk in rhythm.

 

“I couldn’t have left her there.  In the rain.  In the cold.”  Blaine pouts, thinking about the little litter of shivering pups he’d found all those years ago. “I know you couldn’t have either. But I wasn’t sure you’d actually let me keep her, bring a dog into our house without asking.”

 

Kurt bumps Blaine’s shoulder.  “Liar.  You knew I’d say yes.  You know I’ll always say yes to you.”

 

Blaine rolls his eyes.  “Now who’s the liar?”

 

“What?” Kurt chirps indignantly.

 

“I wanted Italian last night and you said no,” Blaine reminds him, grinning so brightly he knows his eyes are disappearing and he doesn’t even care.

 

“Because we’d had it three nights in a row.”

 

Blaine heart swells with endless, helpless happiness.

 

“You know,” Kurt muses, holding onto Blaine’s arm a little tighter.  “When you proposed to me, there was never a moment I wasn’t going to say yes to you. Not one second.” When Blaine looks over at him, Kurt’s eyes are soft with memory, and Blaine doesn’t stop himself from leaning in for a quick kiss.  Kurt smiles into it.

 

“I had that ring for so long,” Blaine says, remembering too.  “I wanted you so quickly, so completely.  So fast.” He thinks about those first months, how it all fell into place, day by day.  “And I didn’t think that I would…ever.  With anyone.  And then you showed up.  I was yours right from the start.”

 

Kurt pulls him to a stop underneath the shade of broad tree.  Pav tugs on the leash and looks put out that they’re not walking, but Blaine’s focus is only on love in Kurt’s eyes.  “It was that way for me too,” Kurt tells him and Blaine wants to marry him all over again.

 

“I love you,” Blaine says.  “Even when you make me get up to take the dog for a walk.”

 

Kurt grins at that, all teeth and dimples and Blaine ducks in to kiss him again.  “Love you too, dear.”

 

Blaine is about to step into Kurt’s space, wrap him up for a proper kiss, when Pav barks at them, tugging on the leash impatiently.

 

“Fine, fine,” Blaine mutters, laughing. It’s not the first time he’s been blocked by their dog.

 

“Bossy,” Kurt chimes in, but he takes Blaine’s hand. “Let’s finish up so we can get back into bed.”

 

Blaine tangles their fingers together and leads them down the block, back towards their home and their cozy, rumpled bed, happiness fluttering in his chest like it does every day with Kurt.


End file.
